Yoshino Sahoko
| gender= Female | height= | weight= | status=Alive | title= | Daughter=Sanako }} |Yoshino Sahoko}} is a secondary character in the story. Biography She is a member of the Hero of Light's Party. She is known as the . History A child from the Yoshino family who is a servant of the Midou family. Midou Reiji was placed under the care of the Yoshino married couple for some reason. Thus Sahoko grew up together with Reiji. When Reiji was summoned by Rena, she was one of the victims who was dragged along. Appearance She is described as soft and voluptuous. Personality Sahoko is usually gentle, but when it comes to Reiji, her personality changes a little. Relationships The following section contains spoilers. ;Chiyuki ;Kaya ;Kouki :She entrusts Kouki to look after Sanako. ;Kuroki :She dislikes Kuroki because he wounded Reiji. She opposed on welcoming Kuroki to their group and their country. ;Kyouka ;Nao ;Reiji :Childhood friend of Sahoko. Reiji was brought up by the Yoshino married couple for some reason. At first, she was scared of Reiji, but she loves him while being protected several times. She calls him . :She dislikes Reiji flirting with other women. ;Rena ;Rino ;Sanako :Daughter. Sanako is the daughter of Sahoko and Reiji. ;Shirone :When Reiji tries to seduce Shirone, it didn't become a success because Chiyuki, Rino, Sahoko had interfered. Story Summoned by the Demon King to Defeat the Hero The Horn of the Holy Dragon Lord The Silver Witch The Evil God's Labyrinth The Hero of Light's Party was commended by Crass for rescuing the people from the labyrinth, they were rewarded with Ariadia honorary citizenship. In Rena Temple, the Hero's party discuss about Kuroki. Sahoko protested against welcoming Kuroki to their group. Shirone quickly defends Kuroki, declaring that it was the Silver Witch's fault. Chiyuki appeases the two, both of them reconciled and apologised to each other. The Black Storm She quickly rushes to the rampart and says to Chiyuki about helping Reiji. Kaya stops Sahoko and explains that the Silver Witch, Glorious and the Demon King army is preventing them from intervening. Sahoko anxiously looks at Reiji being beaten and worries about him dying. Kaya explains that Reiji's life isn't in danger and Kuroki is going easy on Reiji. Furthermore she further explains Kuroki is a martial arts genius and possibly more talented than Reiji, Sahoko became speechless. Sahoko becomes sadden with Reiji's effort in training isn't enough. Reiji is recuperating with Sahoko. The Demon Realm's Princess She is absent in the meeting of the Hero of Light's Party in Eld Kingdom. The Beast God's Desert Sahoko apologises as she couldn't cure Shirone with her healing magic. She was surprised with Kaya acting like a spoilt child. It is revealed that Sahoko is pregnant, and her stomach is big. She wanted the child. As Reiji and Chiyuki are heading towards Gypshir, Sahoko is house-watching. She was present when Shirone woken up from her coma. She shed tears when she had woken up and was happy that Kuroki helped get the antidote. Abilities Sahoko is a master of the . * *When chants "Holy power, bless everyone", the targets are wrapped in white light, with the words of Sahoko. This magical light is small but enables sustain recovery. Development Takeru Nezaki originally wrote Sahoko as the older sister of Reiji and there is a big age gap between the two. When it was drafted, that setting was never written because it was clearly bad. Originally in the "The Phantom's Death Capital", Chiyuki's group was planned to be involved in the story. Especially, it was Chiyuki's group that was suppose to rescues Fultin and the others. Chiyuki who saw the scene where Fultin is restrained, gets angry and says, "This pattern!" Sahoko blows bubbles and falls down. The women imagines Zarxis' preferences.Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - Struggle under Me References Category:Characters Category:Otherworlder